


Gone...

by orphan_account



Series: Armour Plating [8]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No spoilers ;)</p><p>Disclaimer: don't own transformers, just my OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm not Leaving you behind.

Optimus Prime touched down on the soft soil by the autobot base, and entered. He looked around the main room to see Bullkhead watching the monitors.  
He nodded at him as he passed.   
It had been a long Cycle. (day, not as in bike-ride. *laughs. Imagining Op on a human bicycle!)  
He trudged back to his quarters, sighing in exhaustion.  
Patrolling all day had taken it's toll.

He paused as he apprcoached the corridor.  
Armour was talking to... Arcee?! And they weren't fighting!  
"So you see, I need your help here." asked Armour.  
"Sure.. Thing." answered Arcee, rather slowly.  
"Thank you so much!" exclaimed Armour Plating.  
She hugged the blue femme, who tensed at the touch, then continued down the corridor towards her berthroom.  
Optimus walked to his berthroom soon thereafter, passing Arcee in the hall.

He lay down on his berth, only to hear a ping on his commlink.  
:: See you soon, Op. Arcee'll tell you.::  
it was Armour.  
He heard the ground bridge activate and ran out.  
"Arm?" he called.  
"She's gone, Optimus. And she's not coming back." answered Arcee.  
"Why? what..."he spluttered.  
"She knew you wouldn't agree, so she didn't tell you." answered Arcee.  
everyone huddled around the blue femme, waiting to know where Armour had gone.  
"She's gone undercover. She's pretending to be a deceptecon. She's on the Nemesis. She plans to infiltrate them then help us from the inside with highly coded messages. Human coding, stuff that Soundwave won't know." Arcee finished.  
"Yip Yip! she'll be rusted alive!" shouted Ratchet, secretly concerned.  
"Armour.. why didn't she tell us sooner?" wondered Bulkhead aloud.  
:: We would have stopped her:: answered Bumblebee.  
"Armour........" murmered Optimus.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed.  
"She'll die!"   
"Don't forget; she was born one of them. Megatron won't offline her because even he has morals of parenthood." says Arcee.

But nothing can comfort the leader. He has lost her already...

As Armour sped into the groundbridge, she just wished she could have told Optimus why...


	2. Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have been somewhat preoccupied lately what with a problem related to WiFi. However, I'm back, and here is what happens when Armour arrives on the Nemesis.

"So.. Why are you here so willingly? Last I recall you left here fleeing for your life."Questioned Megatron.  
Armour smirked. "Why, father, I was carried away-your processor must be corrupted! I remember being stolen by Optimus Prime." That did the trick. The name made even Megatron falter.  
"You didn't exactly put up a fight, daughter." Glared Starscream.  
"Half unconscious bots do find it hard to fight. Especially damaged ones." she snarled.  
"I return to aid your cause. You see, the autobots were less than hospitable to a deceptecon in their midst. I finally had enough and returned to my real home." She acknowledged.  
"You wish to join us?" questioned Megatron, unbelieving.  
"Why, sire! I do have fond memories of the choice I had in the matter. Something to do with a beating to near death on saying I never would? Mabye that influenced it." She laughed. It was a crisp laugh, not her usual peaceful one.  
"You do realise you will not be able to reclaim your right to the throne easily?" laughed Megatron.  
"I have long since relinquished that claim and want only to serve as a loyal deceptecon, if such a thing were to exist." that last comment was rather snide.  
"Shockwave?" asked Megatron.  
"Her argument is... Logical."nodded the one eyed 'con.  
"You will be shown to your quarters by the veichons. Just remember; no special treatment because you are my own." She left the Hall.  
"If anyone touches her they die." ordered Megatron.  
from outside Armour Plating laughed. No special treatment indeed.

Once at the quarters she laughed. Pre-designated with her name. Once apon a time she would have grown up here. Now it was just a plain room with faded lettering on the door. She glanced at a photograph. The only thing in the room. It showed Megatron and Starscream and her, as a sparkling. She picked it up... This was her home. And however much she'd tried to fit in among autobots she would always have a dark side. At least here she could punch veichons in the faceplate to vent her anger. And nobody she loved would be hurt by here servos. She scanned the photo into her processor.  
She was evil now. She had to act like Megatron's daughter. But she was also good at spark. And she knew she'd let the ones who counted know it. She decided to take a visit to the Medbay. She needed her deceptecon symbols. And Knockout was top of her list of potential friends on this rustbucket.

"Greetings, Soundwave." said Armour Plating. "It's a pleasure to meet you at last."  
Soundwave nodded in mutual greeting. "I have a little favour to ask you, Soundwave." prompted the femme.  
"You like codes, don't you?" she hinted. The 'con turned. "Prompt: Go on."  
"I have a rather interesting autobot code you might like. A dozen, actually." She added.  
"Question: What do you want in return?"  
Armour smiled. "Why, nothing much. Just to not spy on me for my sire. He has had his whole life to find me. I don't want him getting any information from me. If you swear loyalty to me, and not him then when this war ends, if not in our favour dare i say it, i have a place you can go. Somewhere the autobots won't find you. An asylum of sorts."  
"Question: How can you trust me?"  
"Well, i do happen to know a few creations around here who would be perfect wall decorations..." She threatned.  
Soundwave lunged for her. She moved. Fast. She had him in a headlock before he could respond. He tried shocking her with his tentacles.  
She stood through it. "I inherited my sire's strength." She said.  
"Answer: Deal accepted."  
"Good, Soundwave. Good. I'll know if you lie. Just think of Rumble and Frenzy. Oh, and Ravage. Laserbeak too. You can't protect them 24/7. You'll slip, and they will too. And break their necks." She threatned, leaving the emotionless 'con in a slight sense of panic. His new leader would be quite the challenge. Plus, she sent him the autobot code...

'Autobot code!' thought Armour, laughing. 'As if. I came up with that scrappy code when i was 14. Human code will take him a while though. And the co-ordinates they spell lead to a desolate forest near an energon mine that the autobots have already cleared and deemed empty. Forever. Made sure of that.'

 

"Hello Doctor!" Armour called. Knockout jumped at the voice, Breakdown entering from a side room. "Armour Plating. To what do i owe the honour?"Asked Knockout.  
"Just here to get my deceptecon symbols, KO. Nothing more, nothing less." She said, all buisness.  
"Hang on then-Breakdown go get the stuff." He ordered. "You're not just here for that. I'm the first 'con you've talked to all day."  
"Smart. But not smart enough. The eyes and ears of the deceptecon army was before you." She smriked.  
"Soundwave? He was before me?" Pouted Knockout. "And only my friends call me KO."  
Armour feighned hurt. "I am not your friend then, doctor?"  
"Not yet. One as incapable of anything remotley close to friendship as the spawn of Megatron would never have a 'friend'." Snarled the evil medic.  
"I don't really take after my father, in case you hadn't noticed. I tend to take after the humans who raised me." She admitted.  
"Humans?" asked Breakdown, returning. "Really?"  
"You didn't know? Megatron and Starscream abandoned me with humans for 21 earth years. Not the best start." She snarled. "Keep that to yourselves, or mabye i'll unsheathe my swords." She threatned. Her C.N.A was already programmed for evil, she just had to let it be in control.  
"Yet you still join their cause. Why?" Asked Knockout, starting work on the symbols.  
"I was born a deceptecon. And if your sire was an evil warlord would you be on the other side?" She answered.  
"Touche." He admitted.  
"So, doll, what you got planned for your deceptecon stuff. What do you do?" He asked.  
"I'm a commander. Sometimes a leader." Armour smiled. "But my real talent is my speed."  
"A rival for the autobot scout then? Don't beat him up to bad, I like racing the little speed demon." Joked Knockout. But he saw her tense.  
"You gotta forget them, doll. You can't help them here. Especially not Prime."  
At the mention of her lost lover's name the femme winced. "Careful. You torched me a bit there." She lied.  
"You're gonna fit in just fine here, doll. Just don't scratch my paint. I'm a strong believer in the old 'optic for an optic, denta for a denta' saying." Nodded Knockout.  
"I'll see you around, KO. Breaky." She nodded to the two 'cons.  
"She sure likes nicknames." stated Breakdown.  
"She sure is walking a dangerous path. One that will end with her protoform going splat." Sighed Knockout, sadly. "Shame, she's got quite a good finish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that's a long chapter! :)


	3. hard being bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a short break from writing- it's hard when you have no support I guess? Keep the comments coming, they make any authors day!

Playing the mean girl was hard.  
She slapped veichons for insolence when all she really wanted to do was politely correct them. She wasn't going to survive she would slip.. And then she'd break her neck.  
Once in her quarters each night she'd break down in tears. Tears of loneliness, tears of regret, tears of anguish at being separated from Optimus.. It was too much. 

One night, she heard a knock and quickly composed herself. It was Breakdown. "So, Battle Armour, what's up." She laughed at the nickname. The blue 'con stared at her.  
"Not Much, Breaky."  
"You laughed. Normally." he pointed out.  
Armour pulled him in and slammed the door, unsheathing her energon swords.  
"H-Hey!" stammered Breakdown. "I won't tell!"  
"Cross your spark or hope to die?"  
"I cross my spark! I cross my spark!" he flustered.  
Armour resheathed her swords and looked into his frightened optics.  
And burst into tears.

"Hey, shh there Battle Armour." cooed Breakdown.  
This just made the femme cry more. She was still a child among elders on this ship and she didn't like it. She couldn't pretend any more.  
"Its all lies!" she sobbed. "I want Home."  
Breakdown looked at her, realisation in his optics.  
"You're still an autobot aren't you?" he sighed.  
She looked at him in panic.  
"Don't. I won't tell." he said.  
"in return for a favour. When you go back, take me with you. And Knockout. Asylum, if you will." he pleaded.  
"I know a place. A neutral place. You can hide from both sides."answered the femme;   
"but it's secret. And don't think that just because I'm autobot in nature I won't hesitate to hurt you if you tell. My spark's got a dark side." Breakdown trembled a bit. "deal." "good." smiled Armour, for the first time happy on The Nemesis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next story coming soon: confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> More to come


End file.
